Akasuna no Kasumi
by SasoriisMINEhandsoff
Summary: -To Kasumi, Your father is from Suna. His name is Akasuna no Sasori. That's all I know. Good luck.- I guess I'm off to Suna then.
1. Chapter 1: Everyone dies

**Chapter 1: everyone dies**

_'Why?'_ I thought to myself as I leaned against the back wall of the funeral home. _'why does everyone get to die but I have to stay here and live my miserable life?' _First my father was killed on a mission when I was eight, then my mother poisoned herself when I was ten, then my aunt and uncle were murdered when I was twelve, and now that i'm fourteen my grandparents both passed away. One from a heart attack, and the other on a mission.

Well that's pretty much everyone in my family that wanted to know me. Well everyone except my older cousin, Jeery. She'll talk to me occasionally.

You see, mum had me when she was only my age, so her family rejected her. She left her village, Suna, and began living in a little kown village called Akuma. The leader of the village worshiped a demon known as Akuma, so he built the village in it's honor.

I could see people turn around and glare at me, tears running down their cheeks. I didn't really care if they hate me. It's their problem, not mine. But even so, I hate why they hate me. They hate me because I don't cry. I never have. Not even when those close to me died. Don't ask me why. I just don't know how. When I was born, the doctors thought I was dead, because I was born asleep. I was six when she met dad(He's not my real dad. My real dad was just a one night stand), she said I showed no sadness or fear of someone new in my life. I suddenly felt someone grab my arms and drag me outside. It was Jeery.

"What do you want?" I mumbled. Jeery turned to me, her chin length, light blond hair blew in the soft breeze.

"I know that since aunty died, you've wanted parents to be there for you," she said, "So I did some research when gran and pop died,"

"So?" I muttered.

"I know who your biological dad is!" she exclaimed. I looked up at her, staring into her beautiful emerald eyes. The same eyes as my mother and Jeery's mother(they were twin sisters). Mum allways told me that I had my fathers eyes. Other than that, I looked allmost identical to her and aunty. My eyes were a brown/ash rose kind of colour. I hated them.

"Stop playing around Jeery-sempai," I demanded. Jeery shook her head.

"I'm not joking Kasumi-chan," she smiled sweetly, reasuringly.

"Kasumi!" I heard Jeery's older sister say my name.

"What?" I asked without looking at her.

"What are you doing with Jeery?" She demanded.

"Laya, it's okay I was just..."

"Don't take the blame little sister," Laya interupted Jeery's explination. I turned to glare at her.

"Why don't you let her finish?" I said. I suddenly found myself pinned to the wall behind me.

"Do not speak to me you filthy child," Laya snarled.

"Laya. Just leave her alone!!" Jeery said. Laya kept her eyes on me.

"Why would you stick up for her anyway?!" She demanded, "She's just an unwanted, filthy nobody who'll probably end up just like her pathetic mother,"

That was it, I'd lost it. I pushed her to the ground and stomped down on her throat, crushing it. When I realised what I did, I stumbled back against the wall, as If I was trying to dissapear into it.

"Run!" I suddenlt heard Jeery order.

"What?!" I was still trying to make sence of everything.

"Run!" she said again. This time I managed to move my legs and run as fast as I could, through and out of the village.

I stopped just outside the gates. I suddenly remembered that when Jeery pulled me out of the funeral home, she slipped a piece of paper in the right side pocket of my grey zip up jacket. I reached into it and pulled out the paper.

_To Kasumikimoko  
Your father is from Suna.  
His name is Akasuna no Sasori.  
That's all I know.  
Good luck_

_Jeery._

_'Well, looks like I'm off to Suna' _I thought as I began to walk.


	2. Chapter 2: Suna

**Chapter 2: Suna**

I could see the gates of Suna ahead, getting closer as I broke into a run.

"Hey you!" Two men landed in front of me as they addressed me.

"Do you have permission to be in this village?" One asked. I shook my head.

"No, I am a traveller," I stated.

"We will have to take you to the kazekage," The other man said.

* * *

"Enter," I heard a voice command. I was in the Kazekage tower. The men lead me through the door and into an office. There was a man with brown hair sitting behind the desk covered in papers, and a scary looking redhead standing next to it. The red head had no eyebrows and reminded me of a raccoon. The two guards and the man behind the desk began to talk to one another. I didn't pay any attention to what they were saying, I just zoned out. I began to get agitated. I hate waiting.

"Listen, I'm just looking for someone," I said, "Sasori no Akasuna?" Everyone went silent. "What?" I snapped. No reply. "You know it doesn't matter. I'll just leave," I said. And with that I left.

* * *

Once again, I'm at the gates of Suna. Except this time there was three men there. Two of them were wearing black robes with red clouds. They were in Akatsuki. I didn't pay attention to the other man. I was only interested in the Akatsuki members. They looked like the two who killed my step-father.

"Hey you!" I called. They turned around and stared at me. I pulled out a fan from my jacket. I flung it at the blond one. It sliced through his arm, almost cutting it in half, He crabbed the wound and I turned my attention to the other guy. Right then there was a small, white bird in front of me. The last thing I heard before it blew up and I slipped into darkness was a yell.

"DEIDARA STOP!!"

* * *

I could hear voices speaking. I opened my eyes. The two Akatsuki members were standing a few feet away from me.

"Why did you stop me?" The blond one, Deidara, demanded.

"She looks just like her," The bulky one muttered.

"Except for her eyes, she has the same eyes as you," Deidara said.

"How would you know what her eyes look like? You were too quick to blow her up!" Deidara pointed over to me with his non-mutilated hand. The other man turned and looked at me. I sat up. The wind blew through my shoulder length, ink black hair. My stomach hurt and my head ached.

"What the fuck are you talking about 'I have his eyes' bullshit. I look nothing like him!" I yelled. Suddenly, the big man's chest opened up and A red-headed man stepped out.

"Holly shit?" I exclaimed.

"What's your name?" The man asked.

"Kasumi," I replied. The man walked over to me and knelt down.

"Who is your mother?" he asked.

"Her name was Kimiko. But she's dead," I said without any emotion.

"She's dead? How?" he questioned.

"She killed herself," I answered.

"Why?"

"How is it any of your fucking business?" "Because she is the person I fell in love with, and I have a feeling I am your father," I was speechless. Him? My father? No way. He looks way to young!

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Akasuna no Sasori," The man replied.

"Oh my god! You ARE my father! But you're like, MY AGE!!" I cried. Sasori stood up and removed his robe. He was a PUPPET!

"Wow," was all I could say.

"Well, this is all very touching, but can we go back to the base now?" Deidara sneered.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID FUCKING BLOND BITCH!!" I yelled. Sasori chuckled. I smiled innocently. I tried to stand up but there was a burning pain inside and out of my stomach. The pain was so bad I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3: Stupid ranga

**Chapter 3: Stupid ranga**

Voices. More than two this time. Argh, my head hurts. I feel like I'm on fire. I groan and open my eyes. There's a group of people standing around me. One with grey hair, one covered in stitches, a plant, a lolliepop, a black haired man and a blue man. Plus Sasori and Deidara.

"Hey look, the little fucker's awake," The grey haired guy said.

"Fuck you mother fucker," I snapped.

"Feisty," The plant said.

"FUCKING SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID FUCKING WEED!!" I screamed.

"Ah, can I have a moment alone with her?" Sasori asked. Everyone left the room. I was on a king sized bed with black sheets. Their were puppets all over the place.

"Why the fuck did you leave us?" I muttered. Sasori sat down at the end of the bed.

"I didn't have a choice," He said.

"BULLSHIT!!" I shot straight up, ignoring the pain surging through my body. "YOU LEFT!! YOU LEFT US TO ROT ON OUR OWN! YOU LEFT HER WITH A CHILD SHE NEVER WANTED!! YOU LEFT! YOU. LEFT!!"

"I'm sorry," Sasori whispered. I growled and stood up, out of the bed. My legs gave way instantly. I began to fall to the floor, but a pair of strong wooden hands caught me. I looked up at Sasori. He set me back on the bed.

"You should be more careful," he mumbled.

"What do you care?!" I demanded.

"Well, I am your father," Sasori said.

"You'll have to earn that title," I told him.

"Good point," Was all Sasori said. I looked over at him. He had his head down and his hands on his lap.

"Did you know you murdered my step-father?" I asked.

"I've murdered allot of people," Sasori said.

"Plesant," I mumbled.

"He's probably one of my puppets," Suddenly, my hand came up and slapped Sasori's face. His head flew to the side and his cheek cracked. He looked at me.

"And that was for?" He asked.

"You took away one of the only people who cared for me," I muttered.

"I'm sorry," was all he said. I gave him another big slap.

"BULLSHIT YOU'RE SORRY!!" I screamed. Sasori sighed. I was suddenly pulled into his arm's. My head against his chest, and my arm's by my side.

"I really am sorry. I wish I could have been there for you. I wish I could have saved your mother. I wish I wasn't stuck in this organisation like a rat. And I wish I could be the father you want and deserve," Sasori said, "But I can make up for all these thing's can't I? I can care for you and love you like I should have been doing when you were first born," Then it hit me. This man could have let me die. He could have thrown me out and told me to fuck off. But no, he has chosen to take me in and treat me like his daughter, and not some random stranger off the streets. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Thank you," I said.

"For what?" Sasori asked.

"For taking me in when no one else wanted me," I replied.

"Ah... You're welcome," he said. Suddenly, the grey haired guy poked his head in.

"So the screaming's over?" He asked.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!!" I screamed. I pried myself from Sasori and bolted after him.

"I guess not!" He cried, running.

"GET YOUR FUCKING ASS BACK HERE MOTHER FUCKER!!" I screamed. I continued to chase him untill someone grabbed the back of my collar and pulled me back. I looked up to see an orange haired man covered in piercings.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my base?!" he demanded.

"FUCK YOU RANGA!" I growled. Suddenly my face was pressed against the wall and my hand was held behind my back.

"How did you get in here?!" Ranga demanded.

"Get your hands off my fucking daughter," I heard Sasori growl. Ranga's grip tightened on me so much I screamed out in pain, and he pushed mu arm up my back. I heard a snap. I was sudden;y released. I turned around to see Ranga against the wall. Sasori grabbed my arm and a wave of pain washed through it. I screamed out and Sasori let go.

"Sorry," He muttered. I rubbed my arm.

"It's okay," I said. But it wasn't true. My arm was throbbing and it felt like it was being slowly ripped off.

"No, you're lying," Sasori said firmly. I looked at him.

"How...?"

"I can tell. Now come on. I'll get Kakuzu to fix you," Sasori lead me to a room. The door had KAKUZU written on it. He knocked on the door. The guy covered in stitches answered, Kakuzu.

"What? Oh, she can walk," He said.

"We need some help. Pein hurt her arm," So that's Ranga's name, Pein.

"Stupid fuckin' Ranga," I muttered under my breath. Sasori lead me into the room. I sat on the bed, holding my arm. the room was alot like Sasori's, just without the puppets.

"So what happened?" Kakuzu asked. Grey hair walked in and froze when he saw me.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" I demanded.

"You're a little fucking phyco," he said.

"Get the fuck outta here Hidan," Kakuzu ordered. Another name. Hidan. Hidan stalked out. I sighed and looked at Sasori.

"So is stick face gonna fix me up or what?" I asked.

"Rude little thing aren't you?" Kakuzu said.

"What's it too you?" I snarled.

"I'm just saying you could be a little nicer since I'm trying to help you," Kakuzu grabbed my arm and popped my shoulder back into place. I cried out.

"Looks like your arm is broken," he said. Then he and Sasori began to talk to eachother. I got bored do I walked off the bed and left.


	4. Chapter 4: New information

**Chapter 4: New information**

Walking through the hall of the Akatsuki base was kinda weird. It was silent and dark. I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into someone. I looked up and saw a lady with blue hair.

"Hello Bluey," I said. She looked at me like I was from another planet. "What are you stairing at?" I sneered.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. She didn't seem like anyone else I'd met here.

"I'm the puppets daughter," I grinned. "My name's Kasumi,"

"Konan," she answered.

"Cool," Konan seemed pretty cool. I decided to follow her around. I learned more of the members names. There was Zetsu, Tob, Itachi, and Kisame.

"Konan?" We were in the lounge room.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Can I have some food?" I asked.

"Okay,"

"YAY!!" Konan lead me into the kitchen. Sasori and Deidara were in there arguing. Konan and I just watched and listened, since they didn't notice us.

"Why did you bring her here?!" Deidara demanded.

"Because she's my daughter," Sasori said. Deidara growled and pinned him to the wall.

"Sasori, you are so stupid sometimes," he whispered.

"Brat. You shouldn't talk to me like that." Sasori said. He pushed Deidara off gently. "And It's Dana to you," Deidara rolled his eyes. He moved closer to Sasori's ear.

"Dana," he whispered seductively. Sasori pulled him closer.

"You really wanna do this hear?" He asked. Deidara chuckled.

"Good point," He said. Then they started to kiss. That's when I left. Konan following.

"That's something I could've done without," I laughed. Then I realised it was my dad and the guy who tried to kill me.

"What te fuck are you guys doing?!" I stormed into the kitchen, where they were still making out. They pulled away and looked at me. Deidara glaring and Sasori shocked. "You two being an item would have been usefull information!" I laughed. Silence. "Hey c'mon, it's funny. Besides, papa, you made a good choice. Dei's a hotty," At that Deidara blushed and Sasori smirked. That's when Itachi walked in. And you know what, getting a proper look at his face he's a hotty too. Ha, I wonder how old he is. I walked up to him and leaned on the bench beside him.

"So, Itachi, how old are you exactly?" I asked.

"Eighteen," he replied. Oooh, only four years older than me. Yay.

"Village?" I asked.

"Leaf,"

"Clan?"

"Uchiha,"

"Cool,"

"Yeah," He seemed pretty cool. Kinda unemotional. But I'll have to fix that.


End file.
